Always the First
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Ah, its prom night for our favorite Hey Arnold characters, and Helga's by herself. That is until Arnold spots her, but doesn't know it's her at first. Just a fluffy little one-shot for you guys and gals! (Rated for language) Part 2 coming soon! By soon I mean like, Saturday? Sunday, maybe? Eh, just read and wait. Have patience, young padawans...


****A/N: Ok, so I'm writing now at 1:20 am ********and I can't sleep at all and Im REALLY BORED. So I thought "Hey! Why not write a crappy little oneshot that all my amazing followers (that I love) will have to suffer thru! I'm listening to music as I write this, so I'll get most of the inspiration for this as I write thru songs! (A cookie goes to the first person who figures out what 1D song I was listening to when I wrote this!)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.****

****Helgas POV:****

I sighed as I stared around the chattery and noisy room. The gymnasium was crowded with half drunken and/or unattractively dancing teens dressed in tight suits and short dresses. The flashing lights burned my sensitive eyes as I leaned into the cold wall, chills running up my spine as my skin felt the chill.

I was alone.

At the prom.

_'I knew I should have seen this coming. I KNEW that this would happen. I should have never let Pheobe drag me into this hellhole that some people call a school dance._'

It almost seemed funny to me,though.

Everyone knows the school bully doesn't get asked to the dance; but I seemed to had forgotten this. I honestly didn't care though.

'_Oh well. At least I don't look like a drunken idiot trying to slow dance with a paste-for-brains bimbo..._'

Another sigh escaped my pouty lips as I fiddled with the hem of my sky-blue dress. Boredom was slowly eating away at me as I leaned against the doorway exit to the gym. My eyes surveyed the people in a swift motion as I absorbed my chaotic surroundings.

Harold was dancing with Big Patty.

Curly was chasing Rhonda.

Sheena and Eugene were making out in the corner. '_Ew..._'

Lila and Stinky were dancing near the concession stand.

Gerald and Pheobe were half flirting and half dancing.

And then my eyes met Arnold's.

'_Damn it__... I didn't know he was coming._'

The world around me stopped as my breath hitched in my throat as he gave a small, unfamiliar smile.

_'I've never seen that look before..._'

Arnold's POV:

'_Who is she? I've never seen her before. She's so beautiful... Like an angel_.'

A goofy grin spread across my face as I absorbed her features:

_Long blonde hair that cascaded down her back._

_A beautiful blue dress that went down to her knees._

_Pink, pouty lips._

_And her crystal blue eyes..._

Without thinking I began to make my way to her, dodging the rowdy teenagers' stomping feet. I stopped a good few yards in front of her, once again taking a good look at her.

The beautiful mystique that stood before me froze as my eyes caught hers and I stepped closer.

"Whatcha doing, F-Football Head?" A playful yet curious tone was sewn into her stuttery voice.

"Helga? T-That's you?" I gawked at her.

She giggled a little at my reaction," The one and only, Arnold..."

I shivered at the sound of my name coming from her lips in that beautiful, whispery tone. Taking my chances with her, I spoke gently," Y-You look beautiful tonight, Helga..." I quickly looked down at the floor, tensing as I waited for torrents of harsh comments to flow from her mouth; but none came.

"Y-You think I look beautiful?" She asked, the tone in her voice sounding unsure but hopeful.

I looked back up at her and my heart skipped beats when I saw her blushing face and wide blue eyes. Her face beamed with shyness as she awaited my answer. Before a word could come out my mouth I heard her mumble,"No ones ever called me beautiful before..."

"What do you mean? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" Not realizing what I had said, a puzzled look formed on my face as she gave me a surprised look.

"Have you been drinking too much or something, Arnie? I don't really qualify for a pretty, let alone beautiful, girl ya' know."

I quickly snatched her hands in mine and stared her in the eye," Why would you think THAT? Really, Helga..."

I felt her shiver in my grasp as she shrugged and turned her head away,"You're always the first to do things like this for me ya know?"

"What do you mean?" My voice had a quizzical edge to it as I spoke.

"Well, you were the first person to ever notice me, the first person to do anything nice to me, the first person to treat me like a living being and not a stupid good-for-nothing, and now your the first person to call me beautiful. But there's one more thing you've done to be the first for something in my life..."

"What?"

****Helgas POV:****

'Well, no turning back now...'

I let out a small, airy chuckle as I looked into his jungle-green eyes,"You were the first to steal my heart..."

I watched as his eyes grew wide as I spoke.

'May as well tell him more...'

I slowly pulled my hands out of his and shook my head sadly," Too bad I can't be the person to steal yours right?

All I ever want to do is make you happy, so that's what I do. I know I torture you every waking moment of every day, but in secret I've always tried to do little things for you; even if I'm hiding in the background the whole time. Just so I can see you smile.

I was your French pen pal imposter date on Valentines day one year.

I was the one who wrote that little pink book full of poems about you.

I was the '_Christmas angel'_' that gave up my Nanci Sputomi snow boots so I could help you reunite one of the borders with his daughter.

I was the person who left plane tickets for San Lorenzo at your doorstep so you could find your parents...

You made me smile the first day I met you, so now my life's purpose is to make you smile. Even if its hardly a grin, I still want to see it upon your face. I love you, so seeing you smile makes me happy."

I watched as Arnold stared at me with wide eyes, as the information he learned was still processing.

**Arnold's POV:**

I stared at Helga with wide eyes, her words processing still in my mind. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I could feel my heart beat rapidly inside my chest and my cheeks burned with heat.

'_She loves me? She really loves me? Why does this make me feel so happy?_'

A small smile absentmindedly spread across my face.

"I know I said I like to see you smile and all, but I really expected a disgusted frown here..."

My mind flooded with thoughts as my smile grew bigger.

'_She loves me! She helped me find my parents! She was Cecile! She was my Christmas angel! She wrote the little pink book!_'

I was inwardly rejoicing as my smile grew and grew. A bubbly feeling grew in my chest as I stared at her.

'_I love her...'_

I threw my arms around her and I heard her squeak at the sudden contact,"Whatcha doing Football Head?"

"Thank you, Helga..."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

**_-Silence-_**

I looked up to see a heavily blushing Helga; with eyes the size of dinner plates,"Wha?"

"Will you dance with me Helga?" I asked,"It's my way to say thank you."

"Uh... Sure?" I grabbed her wrists and drug her out onto the dance floor; almost immediately a slow song started up. I placed my hands on her waist and she shyly put her hands on my shoulders.

"You know this is really awkward right?" Helga's quiet voice reached my ears through the loud, but romantic, melody.

I chuckled,"But you'll dance with me to make me smile, right?" This comment earned myself a scoff from her falsely irritated, scowling face.

"What If I told you, you had stolen my heart to? I mean, you _are_ pretty cunning and sneaky."

"I don't think even I, the Cunning and Sneaky Helga Pataki, could open the safe your heart is locked in... It's not possible. I'm just little ol' Helga. Not even worthy to think about stealing your heart..."

"What if I told you that you had?"

Her eyes quickly met mine and her expression morphed into a hopeful one as she stared up at me.

"You see,Helga. You were my first for a lot of things too. You were the first friend I made when I was little, bully or not. You're always the first person to pull my head out of the clouds when I need my feet on the ground. You were my first kiss. My first crush."

"**_Crush?_**"

"Yeah. I had a crush on you when I was three."

"And your just now telling me this **_because_**?!"

I shrugged,"What I'm saying is... I love you, Helga. I love you for everything you've done for me. I love you for your personality. I love you for making me smile. I _love_ you."

Helga quickly pinched her arm before replying,"I love you too, Football Head..."

And with that, we leaned in and kissed.

It may not have been our first kiss, but it most _defiantly_ won't be our last.

**A/N: So guys and gals, I hope you liked this! (Made it extra fluffy for ya'!) I finished writing it at exactly 3:28 am on my iPod. Don't forget to review,favorite,follow, and check out my profile page!**

****Bye for now! ****

****-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)****


End file.
